Charlotte Rowe
Charlotte Kristen Rowe is a human who has been made aware of Ellond and doesn't really know what to think anymore, besides that she wants to get out of this mess she's been dragged in. Name: '''Charlotte “Charlie” Kristen Rowe '''Age: 19 Looks: Blue eyes and deep dark brown hair, she stands at about 5 foot 5 inches. Her hair is usually found loose, but every once in awhile, a messy bun. She can usually be found in a jean jacket and cargo pants, with steel-toed combat boots. She keeps a necklace of an old tree around her neck at all times Weapons: She carries two semi-automatic pistol with her and several explosives and extra ammo on a belt she keeps hidden from view, and is fairly decent in hand-to-hand combat, but is better with longer ranged fighting. She also carries a hidden iron switch blade in her boot, after learning about Ellond and knowing that iron does have an affect on several types of creatures. Personality: '''She’s a very bitter person, especially towards the demons and other magical creatures. Charlie is somewhat of a loud person when she actually speaks, but does not like it when other people are loud back. She’s constantly scanning her surroundings for danger and is very apprehensive of people, though she tries to hide it and act like everything is fine. She can appreciate a good joke,but usually isn't the one to make them. Charlie wants to help people she believes deserve it, causing her to get in trouble. She doesn’t like to back down to a challenge, even if she knows she has a good chance of losing. She often picked fights while she was still in school. '''Background: Her home life was never that good. Her parents fought constantly, often turning physical and a couple of times turned on the kids. She has two older brothers. One went to military to escape the craziness and one went to jail for a DUI, in which he crashed his car into a tree and his girlfriend was killed on impact. She dropped out of high school in October of her Junior year, when she turned 16. For a few weeks she couch jumped from different friends, and then landed a job that provided a room and board, even if it was small. Lives: She lives in Mundanus, and usually follows where Metaphor and Simile go. Currently they are in Canada, but she grew up in Chicago, Illinois, USA and had moved to Washington D.C. to work for Nathye. Fears: Is uncomfortable around people arguing, fears her capture, and fears losing control of her life, though she already feels like she has. Hobbies: '''She enjoys reading, it’s quiet and offers her and escape for a bit. She’s also into photography and learning about different explosives. '''Reason She Works For Simile & Metaphor: '''Three years ago,Charlotte worked for a rich important guy as a guard. He committed a crime and framed her, due to her previous history with the law. After barely managing to evade the authorities for a crime she was framed, Simile and Metaphor show up,offering her a deal: “Do some occasional no-questions-asked work and we’ll clear your name afterwards.” She accepts it, thinking it would be a few odd jobs for a few months, but two years later she is still working for them, and the jobs were nothing like what she thought. Backstories |-| Past= '''Friendship & Fights (Age 12) “I hope you die.” A twelve year old boy, Ian, spat at one of Charlotte’s classmates, Rebecka. Charlotte had been listening to this conversation for a bit. Rebecka was trying to break up with Ian but he was being a jerk about it. She had considered jumping into the conversation a few minutes ago when he started getting angry, but seeing that she didn’t know either of them that well, she had decided to sit it out. Until Ian said that. Rebecka was a generally nice person, Charlotte thought. She’s helped her with Charlotte’s math a few times, and was always nice during classes. Deciding to step in, Charlotte turned herself around, facing the lunch table they were at. “How about you shut up, Ian?” Charlotte demanded, positioning herself next to Rebecka. “Learn some freaking respect.” “How about you mind your own damn business, Rowe? Or do I have to make those black eyes of yours worse?” Ian was glowering, fists clenched like he was actually going to do something. Charlotte glared for a second, trying to calm down the rage that had suddenly built up to no avail. Or maybe it was always there. With a yell, she tackled Ian, slamming his head into the tile before punching him in the face. He screamed and tried to push Charlotte off, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t until she felt a hand on her shoulder, an adult hand, grab her and pull her up did she cease fighting. Someone else restrained Ian from lunging back in retaliation, and she was dragged to the office, being yelled at by some lunch monitor, but Charlotte didn’t care. Maybe Ian would think twice about messing with Rebecka, or threatening her. Walking into the vice principal’s office was a different matter. Her legs felt weak as she made her way into the seat, grateful that Mr. Richard was looking at paperwork instead of her. “Charlotte, I thought we agreed that I wouldn’t be seeing you in my office the rest of the year.” “We did…”Charlotte replied anxiously. He finally looked up at her, his eyes widening in surprise as he looked at her two black eyes. “How did that happen?” Charlotte gulped, repeating the lie she’s been telling all day. “I was playing catch with my brother and missed. Twice.” Mr. Richard looked at her, unbelieving. “Are you sure?” Charlotte nodded vigorously in response. “Alright…this is your third fight this year, did you know that?” Again, Charlotte nodded, scared of what he was going to say. “It looks like we have to call your parents, schedule a meeting.” “No!” Charlotte yelped, sitting on the edge of her seat. “Please don’t, Mr. Ricard, I’ll behave myself. I promise. Just please don’t call my parents.” “Miss Rowe, it’s the standard procedure. If you didn’t want them called, you shouldn’t have had a fight.” Charlotte didn’t wipe the tears that were forming. This wasn’t fair, she was just defending someone against a bully. Her parents didn’t like it when other adults called them for meetings about behavioral issues. It meant they had to take time off work, or sober up and apologize and be embarrassed for a half hour or longer. Charlotte had learned the hard way last year that if they got called in, she would be punished for it later, and she was already not allowed to eat for two more days… “What about lunch detentions?” Charlotte asked, looking for any kind of replacement. “I’ll eat my lunch in the office for the rest of the year, so I won’t pick fights. I’ll clean the bathrooms, or, uh, scrape the gum off of desks. I’ll write an apology letter to Ian, just please don’t call them.” “Hey, calm down.” Mr. Richard handed her a tissue. “Why don’t you want us to call your parents?” “They’ll punish me.” Charlotte whispered, staring at her hands. “I’m already in trouble.” “What did you do that caused you to get in trouble?” he asked, seemingly concerned. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Charlotte replied, thinking back to when the Department of Child and Family Services came to visit a few days ago. It wasn’t her fault, she didn’t tell anyone, but her parents thought she did. Mr. Richard mused for a moment, one hand on the telephone. “You have to eat lunch in the office every day, understand?” he told her, taking pity. He shouldn’t, but most kids didn’t offer to do hard labor in return for not calling parents. And none of them ever sported two black eyes and try to pass it off as a catching failure. He was definitely going to be looking into her home life. “Yes, sir! Thank you!” Charlotte smiled, relieved. “You also have to write an apology to Ian, and we’re placing you on hallway restriction. If you get into another fight, I’m going to have to call your parents.” “I’ll be good, I promise.” “Let’s shake on it.” ~ The next day Charlotte was browsing the fiction section of the library by herself when she felt someone walk up behind her. Turning around, she saw Rebecka smiling at her. “Hi…” she said curiously, picking out a book. “Thanks for defending me, Charlotte. Ian was being a jerk because I broke up with him. I wasn’t expecting anyone to help me out.” “No problem,” Charlotte replied, a bit baffled that she would be thanked for smashing someone’s head into the floor. “I didn’t think you deserved that.” “Would you like to hang out at my house today? I can show you how to cover up those bruises with some make-up, if you want.” Rebecka asked, hopeful. Charlotte was also stunned by this offer. She didn’t have many friends, and most of those were just “in-school” friends so they could partner up when the teachers called for it. Charlotte took a minute to think, she did not think her parents would even notice if she was gone for an extra hour or two. “Sure, I’d love that.” The two set up a place to meet so Charlotte would be able to get on the right bus, and during lunch in the office, she made sure to call her parents to make sure they didn’t freak out, along with writing an apology letter she promised. Dear Ian, I’m sorry you can’t take a break-up and tried to verbally abuse your ex. '' ''I’m also kinda sorry I didn’t punch you harder. But I won’t do it again, unless you’re a jerk to someone else. '' ''Your friend, '' ''Charlotte Rowe Simile and Metaphor (Age 17) Charlie pushed past some business people on the street, sprinting in the opposite direction. They yelled at her but she was not paying attention to them, just her speed and where she was going. Her own breathing pounded in her ears and all she could hear was the rise of and fall of her breaths. Charlie needed a break, but she didn’t dare stop for a rest, or look back. They’d catch her that way. Two old ladies were about to meet her, so Charlie yelled “MOVE” and attempted to push them out of her way but still sprint. It didn’t work. Charlie slammed into the ladies full force and was shocked when her butt landed hard on the ground behind her. Staring at the old ladies, who were now smiling menacingly, she scrambled up and started to maneuver around them, getting ready to pick up speed to lose the officials again. A hand grasped her arm tightly, squeezing. “Oh, look, Simile. We found our granddaughter.” The lady with her hand wrapped around Charlie’s arm said to the other. “We should take her home.” Panic welled up in Charlie. This could not be happening, first the FBI and now delusional old women. “I’m not your granddaughter,” Charlie snapped, tugging her arm away from the old lady, but she couldn’t break free and wondered what the hell made these women so strong. “Sure you are, and you’re coming home right now.” The other lady referred to as Simile smiled and grabbed her other arm just as tightly as the other one, and then started to lead her in the direction Charlie had just been running. “I DON’T KNOW YOU.” Charlie screamed, trying to break free of their grasp but they just tightened their grip. Charlie kicked at them, but they hardly flinched. How were they even human? And why were other people on the street not helping? The two old ladies turned the corner, leading into a dead-end alleyway. Charlie was struggling to not move, but they kept pulling her along until they pushed her in front of them, so they were blocking the only way out, besides a ten foot tall brick wall. “Who are you?” Charlotte reached for one of the guns at her belt, but didn’t take it out as the ladies hissed. “What the…” Charlie said, staring at them. Several loud popping sounds erupted from the two, and Charlie ducked and ran to the side of the alley, thinking they were firing guns at her and pulled her own out after shielding her eyes. But when she went to aim at them, the old ladies top halves were not there. Their wrinkled skin was folding, dissolving, into…oh God was that their skeleton? They grew taller, hunched over a bit but this time leathery and devilish with wicked grins and a beady eyes. She dropped her gun, staring in wide-eyed horror the creatures in front of her. She couldn’t move until the freakish things started moving, and damn they were fast. Before she knew it, one of them with green, stringy hair had a claw focused on the middle of chest, right between her ribs. “You, Charlotte Rowe, are in a ton of trouble with the government.” The thing said, her voice crackling. “Lucky for you, we think you could be of service to us.” Charlie trembled and her palms were sweaty, but she couldn’t speak, she couldn’t move. “How…” was all she could manage to spit out. She wanted to know how they had known her name. “We want to make a deal with you, Charlotte.” She licked her non-existent lips. “Work for us for a small period of time, and we’ll clear your name afterwards.” There was a brief moment of silence before Charlie found her voice. “No,” she said shakily, taking a small step back. “I’m not working for you.” “Oh, isn’t that a shame, Simile?” The one with a claw at her chest called over her shoulder. “She doesn’t want to work for us.” She smirked at Charlie. “Well, there are two things we can do now. We can turn you over to the FBI for that crime you committed, that would be the righteous thing, now wouldn’t it?” Charlie decided to stay silent. “Or,” the thing continued. “We could kill you, slowly and painfully.” With a flourish of her hand, the green haired one removed her claw from Charlie’s ribcage and placed it at her neck, slowly cutting a line across, blood seeping out. Charlie yelped and swung her hands to the injury as the thing pushed her roughly so that she almost flew and landed in a pile of dust. Hacking, she put her jacket sleeve to her neck, hoping to stop the bleeding. The strong lady thing walked forward, kicking Charlie in the stomach. She’s been kicked before, but by actual human beings and this was not a human. The kick left her gasping for air and feeling like she just had a hole kicked through her stomach. Her vision swam with tears as she tried to gain her breath back and fill her lungs with air again. “We can draw out your death for weeks if we want. I think you’d like to reconsider our offer, Charlotte.” The thing spoke sharply but low. “Do you accept our deal?” It didn’t take Charlie long to decide, she did not want to go through this pain for weeks, she didn’t think she could. “Yes,” she wheezed. No Hope Charlie was tired. She was tired of working for these demons. She was tired of breaking the laws. Breaking people. Being broken. She was tired of the endless nights of fear. Of no sleep. Tired of running. She was tired, oh so tired of being hit. Slammed into walls and floors. She was tired of being a punching bag. She was tired of nursing bruises. Tired of the insults screamed at her so much that they ceased to be insults and instead became personality. Facts. She was tired of living when she felt dead. Why wouldn’t they let her die? Charlie tried once, a long time ago. She had failed a mission. Didn’t want to come back to the demons, but the cops were out looking and she had nowhere safe to go. It had been tempting to give in to them. But it would only be a new form of torture. Charlie was tired of torture. Tired of pain. A trial would just prolong her suffering when everyone thought she was guilty. She was allowed a gun and knives. Any weapon she needed, the demons provided her. She was tired of being caught. She didn’t want people running for her. She didn’t want people knowing. It would be better if she just faded slowly from existence. She was tired of rushing, of doing things faster than her own speed. Charlie had wrapped her hand around the knife and brought it up to her wrist, sitting on the grimy floor of an alley behind a bar. The whole place reeked of alcohol. She hated it. But she couldn’t go anywhere else. It would be fitting. Brought into this world because of alcohol. Would be found right next to a place that served the poison that ruined her life. She made the cuts and watched as the blood swelled and pooled across her skin, down her legs, and then placed her head against the brick wall, closed her eyes, and waited. She’d go to hell, but anything had to be better than this one. “Oh, you poor, pathetic child.” “Would you look at her, Simile, thinking she can get out of our deal. Such a shame.” Charlie’s head spun when she felt strong, bony hands grip her arms and haul her up like she was weightless. She was nothing. Her vision blurred when she opened her eyes, seeing double of Simile and Metaphor. Charlie didn’t have the energy to curse, sagging against one of the demons. They hefted her up, opened a portal, and denied her escape. Charlie was tired. They had taken away her knives, but eventually she earned the right to take them back. Not that she would try anything with them. Charlie knew now that they would know. Somehow. They would stop her. There was no escape, and maybe this was her hell. Maybe she had died a long time ago. Hope had long since vanished that they would offer release from their deal. Charlie knew that the demons would kill her when they were done with her. She was disposable, but for some reason they kept her alive. Dead, but alive. Maybe that’s why when they told her of their new target, their new plan involving Rahne O’Rinn and Gilroy Fannon, something awoke in Charlie. Maybe she wouldn’t have to die. And if she did, at least it would be faster than the demons planned on doing it. Charlie was tired, but she would get out of this deal one way or another. |-| Future= A Chance “Hey, Rahne…” Charlie began, sitting next to Rahne on the couch. They had been watching Princess Bride, trying to catch Rahne up on the all the culture references she missed out on, but the end credits were rolling. “Yeah?” Rahne glanced at her, grabbing a handful of popcorn. Before she could stop herself, Charlie plowed on, “I-I have a crush on you.” "You do?"Rahne asked, disbelief in her voice. Charlie wasn’t sure if that was a good thing, sometimes it was hard to tell with Rahne. Well, it was too late to take it back. "Yeah. I'd-I'd like to date but if you don't, that's okay..." It was silent for what felt like forever, but only lasted a few seconds as Rahne nodded at her, “I would like to date you.” “You would?” “Yeah.” “Great.” Charlie grinned, flushed red, but still unsure of how to proceed… “So, uh, do you wanna go out tonight then? On an actual date?” “Yeah.” Rahne nodded, looking the slightest bit distracted, like she was in a panic. “Yeah.” “Rollerskating sounds okay?” “Sure. You can teach me” “I’ll meet you at the doors at 7:30 then, and we can walk there.” Charlie clarified for them both, watching Rahne for any sign of dissent, but she nodded, so Charlie stood up, turned the movie off, said “See ya!” and left to get her emotions under control. What Is Love? Charlie grinned, spying Rahne lounging on the couch. She was so perfect, so tall…very comfortable to lounge on. She walked over and sat next to her girlfriend, more like on her, and couldn’t help but feel completely content as Rahne wrapped her arms around her, and rested her chin on the top of her head. “I love you, Rahne.” Charlie breathed, unable to hold back anymore. She knew Rahne was not the best with emotions, but still had hoped Rahne would say it first. Although Charlie was so comfortable, she didn’t mind saying it first. She had to let Rahne know. The word ‘like’ wasn’t covering it anymore. Rahne had tensed and stilled behind her. “Are you okay?” “I-I…” Rahne fumbled for the words, seemingly unsure of anything at the moment. “No one’s ever said that to me before.” Oh. Oh. Charlie frowned, taking in a breath. Even with her parents, her brothers had always told her they loved her. Her friends, when she still had them, had said it too, but to not be told that at all... “I can say it again if you want… I love you, Rahne.” Charlie could feel Rahne’s heartbeat, felt her body’s breath rising and falling rhythmically. She was still tense, but Charlie knew she wasn’t in any danger of leaving, even after she didn’t answer right away. Finally, her girlfriend spoke up, “What do I say back?” “If you love me too, you say it back. If not, just kiss the top of my head and hug me tighter.” “I can’t do both?” “Of course you can.” Charlie smiled as Rahne leaned and kissed the top of her head, and hugged, holding her tighter. “I love you too.” If Charlie could float, she would. Hearing Rahne say that she loved her back made her day, her year. This…she would remember this special moment forever, but for now, she was perfectly content wrapped up in Rahne’s arms. |-| AU= Hope for Heaven Charlie tried to hide her surprise as the younger girl asked “Is my mom in heaven?” Now, Charlie had never met Taja’s mother, but she had heard several stories from Rowan, Rylin, and Zayden. Samara had been a kind and fun princess. And she was not about to tell a little girl that she didn’t actually know where her mother was. “Of course she is.” Charlie smiled. “Your mom’s been watching from heaven this whole time.” “She has?” Taja looked up, a faint smile on her lips. “Yeah,” Charlie said. “She watches and I bet she’s given you a nudge in a certain direction. I’m sure she’s very proud of you.” “I wish I could meet her.” Charlie fought to keep her expression the same. God, Taja is so adorable, but so sad, too. If Charlie could have prevented her mother’s death, she would’ve. “One day when you’re in heaven you’ll get to be with her again.” Taja hesitated. “Am I going to heaven?” Charlie considered the girl. “I think you’ve got a good shot at it. Just keep being you, and you’ll get there.” When Taja beamed, Charlie knew she had said the right thing for once. “You will too. I want all my friends there with me.” Taja told her. Charlie hoped Taja was right. Maybe she’ll make up for everything she has done. Or God would take pity. “Thank you, Taja.” Charlie whispered, pulling the girl into a warm hug. Category:Characters Category:Charrie Category:The Unknown RP